


Hermione and the Beast

by TheForce112



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce112/pseuds/TheForce112
Summary: Basically a Beauty and the Beast AU.My friend made a post on Tumblr about it. She's been trying to write it for a couple of months but gave up. Here it is, half written by a friend and her friend then finished by me.





	Hermione and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this does justice. Also hi bellamione discord. My friend has told me all about you. I hope you all enjoy this.

_Razor sharp fangs_

_Killer claws_

_Massive paws._

As dark is the nighttime sky on a moonless night, so was the fur. Eyes browner than bitter chocolate, but with a certain hint of sweetness about them, and a voice as smooth as freshly harvested honey. Despite that smoothness, there was the undertone of a growl, which grew and shook me down to my core. The talking household objects called it Master, yet its voice was feminine. Its beastly body large but not manly, muscular but soft.

Despite the fear I felt in my hand, the small tremors, the sweatiness, I wanted to reach out and touch the fur. Although rugged and matted in parts, I wanted to nuzzle my face against it but the beast would surely strike me down with a single blow.

I spoke to a portrait in the library, the man in it, said his name was Rodolphus Lestrange, that he was the Master's husband a long time ago, the marriage meant nothing between them, it was not by choice or love, it was arranged. He also told me the Master's name was Bellatrix Black and she much preferred the company of women, when she was human.

I snuck into the West Wing the portrait of Rodolphus told me not to go there and the talking ornaments agreed with him… But I did anyway. Once in the room of the West Wing I saw a particular portrait – it was of a beautiful woman – with dark hair and dark eyes. There was four large claw marks through it. 

There was a strange wand in a glass jar, there was a strange cloud of lime green smoke surrounding it as well as a large crack, and chips throughout the wand. But before I could touch it, I learned that I was not alone, as the beast roared at me to stop. I tried to reason with the beast, but she was enraged and kept roaring to get away. so I did, into the dark snowy night, where werewolves started to attack me.

After it had saved me from the werewolves It’s demeanour changed towards me. As if it didn’t just see me as a troublesome burden, but instead, that it actually liked me.

Most nights, I fell asleep in the overly large library the beast had gifted me after cleaning her wounds from the werewolves but then when I woke up, I’d be in the bedroom I was given when I arrived. I asked Rodolphus about it. Apparently Bellatrix would carry me to the bed. It filled me with a delight that would make me daydream about sleeping the night in the beast's arms, as she carried me around the castle, patrolling throughout the night, as was her want.

I wanted to ask the beast about Rodolphus but I didn’t want to lose my caring beast. WOAH! My caring beast? Where did the ‘my’ come from? 

As the first signs of winter gently fell, coating everything with a crisp layer of fresh snow, we would play outside, it encouraged a type of youthful exuberance in both of us. I threw a snowball at Bellatrix, she seemed startled for a moment, as the ball exploded against her fur, covering her with a light dusting of snow, before she started rolling a giant snowball, that was literally as big as me! When she started running, I did too. It was quite hilarious as she slipped on a patch of ice. I turned just in time to see the snowball go flying up into the air then come crashing down, right on top of her! I could not contain my laughter, and as she composed herself, neither could she. Together we lay there in the snow, laughing until it hurt, but unable to stop, even as the coldness turned our laughs into small clouds of fog before our eyes.

We sat beside the fire place in the library, after our fun in the snow. She asked me about my family and schooling, she laughed when I said I came from Hogwarts then scoffed when I told her that people used to bully me, because I was, as they said ‘mudblood.’ Bellatrix told me that her family used to only care for purebloods but now – she couldn’t care less “if you are a witch, then you’re a witch. It doesn’t matter what type of family you come from.”

I really enjoyed being around her. She was one of the most understanding and caring people, no, beasts – I had ever met. I was falling in love with her. That was completely strange wasn't it? Falling in love with a beast.

Bellatrix had asked me to dance and have dinner with her one night “are you asking me out an date?” I asked her playfully, if beasts could blush, I'm sure she would be. “yes.” Her reply stiff.

Later that night I walked down a set of stairs in the most beautiful pink dress, I saw Bellatrix waiting for me in a gorgeous black suit. I couldn't believe that a beast as large and terrifying as her was so sweet and soft.

We danced until our feet hurt “you are free to go you know” she whispered “back to your village.” the sentence shocked me “I should leave then but I will come back” I whispered “I need my friends to know I am okay. That I am safe” she nodded and let me go.

Viktor was there to greet me at the village “where have you been Hermione?” “It's is none of your business where I was.” “It is definitely my business to know where my future wife is running off to for weeks on end.” I ended up telling him about Bellatrix by accident and then slapping him on purpose. They locked me up in a wagon and left to kill her.

I escaped and stole the horse attached to the wagon. I needed to get to Bellatrix before that brute of a man hurt her.

My heart broke at the sight that laid before me once I reached the castle, Viktor was standing over the still body of my beast “NO!” I cried before grabbing the wand from the glass jar and pointing it at him. A blast of bright green light hit him, making him fall backwards out of the window to his death.

I ran over to the beast and caressed her face “Bella please” I begged. Her whiskey eyes opened slightly “Mione. I think it's my time to leave you” her voice was so soft my ears strained to hear her “no Bella. No it's okay. I'm here please don't leave me” “at least I got to see you one last time.”

My heart shattered as the large beast took her last breath. It wasn't supposed to end like this. “Please Bellatrix. Please come back. I love you. Please” I begged her unmoving furry body, hiding my face against her chest,I didn't notice the cracked wand release more green smoke. I pulled away with a gasp as Bellatrix's body was hidden away by the bright smoke.

Once the smoke dissapeared, there was a gorgeous place skinned woman with dark as night hair and gorgeous eyes “Hermione?” she whispered, her voice still like honey. “Bella?” I had to make sure. A cheeky smirk covered her face as she stepped close to me “still taller” she whispered playfully before pulling me into a deep kiss.

I knew then that she loved me just as much as I loved her.

  
  


_Tale as old as time_

_song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. If anyone wants to re-write this and make it better, go ahead. :)


End file.
